


Сон

by NichikN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Вариация на тему первого раза.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 3





	Сон

Тёплое дыхание над пупком, там, где задралась футболка.

Кажется, это во сне, поэтому глаза открывать страшно — откроешь, и всё исчезнет.

Глаза закрыты, сквозь веки светит утро. За окном чириканье птиц, но город ещё не проснулся — никакого шума спешащих на работу автомобилей.

Отабек замкнутый, молчаливый, стопроцентно гетеросексуальный. И очень горячий. От всего его тела невыносимый жар, но особенно от неровного дыхания над пупком.

Тихий-тихий, молчит, щекочет живот ресницами и кончиком носа. И ритмично двигает рукой, медленно. Может, ему так нравится, а может, чтобы не разбудить.

Лечь бы поудобнее, но Жан-Жак боится шевельнуться, только бы не спугнуть этот сон. Сон, в котором Отабек дрочит в его кровати, уткнувшись в его голый живот. Он, вероятно, уже заметил и мурашки по всему животу Жан-Жака, и тем более его каменный стояк. Видел, как поднимался член, как натягивались штаны, и теперь видит, как из-под резинки пижамных брюк показалась головка.

Вчера Жан-Жак предложил остаться, просто так. Оставайся, мол, чего ты попрёшься в общагу на ночь глядя? А с учётом того, что завтра выходной — выспимся, доделаем проект… Ясно было, что Отабек откажется, конечно, когда он вообще хоть на что-то соглашался?

Остался.

Укатился на самый край кровати, как будто Жан-Жак ядовитый какой.

А сейчас вот это.

Жан-Жак жмурится, облизывается, сглатывает как будто бесшумно.

Живот горит, кажется, губы Отабека почти касаются кожи. Жан-Жак понимает, что помнит их контур. Строптиво изогнутую линию вечного «нет».

На секунду Жан-Жак теряет контроль над телом и весь подаётся чуть вверх. Совсем немного.

Оба замирают.

Не двигаться, не дышать — ни звука, только трели утренних пташек и гул собственного сердца, оглушительно до дребезжащих стёкол в окнах.

Мучительно медленно Отабек выдыхает и, господи спаси, его дыхание остывает на головке члена Жан-Жака.

Воздух полыхает в лёгких, и выпустить его плавно уже никаких шансов, Жан-Жак отдаёт его маленькими порциями, спазмами, и вдыхает с болью, как можно тише.

Он сжимает в кулаке наволочку у своего лица. Второй рукой медленно — только бы не вспугнуть, кончиками пальцев — касается колючего виска Отабека. Исследует мягкий пушок на раскалённой щеке. Большим пальцем обводит пересохшие губы. Они мягкие, покорно размыкаются. Жан-Жак плавно толкает палец дальше за хищные края зубов, осторожно гладит поджавшийся мокрый язык.

Одновременный общий жаркий и бесшумный выдох.

Это просто снится. Сон качает, оглушает шумом крови в ушах. Пульсирующим огнём жжёт низ живота, резинка давит на ноющий от возбуждения член.

Жан-Жак сгибает палец, цепляя за зубы, тянет вниз.

«Возьми в рот, — мысленно умоляет он, — боже-боже-боже, возьми в рот, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста».

Отабек снова медленно двигает рукой, скользит языком по пальцу, и Жан-Жак всхлипывает, не в силах удерживать желание в себе.

Он тянется вверх, достаёт наконец членом до собственных пальцев. В кулак не забрать — большой палец всё ещё во рту Отабека. Жан-Жак толкается в ладонь, задевает подбородок.

Приходится зажмуриться сильнее, потому что если он проснётся, то заплачет от разочарования. Он сдавленно стонет в подушку и выкручивает её. Отпустить нельзя, стоит дать себе слабину — рука метнётся вниз, надавит на затылок Отабека: возьми, возьми, возьми, возьми…

Большой палец в плену, зажат острыми резцами. Ягодицы сжимаются от толчков вверх в руку и каждый раз в подбородок, в нижнюю губу Отабека, в это невозможно поверить, кровать кружится, ладонь мокрая от слюны или от собственной смазки. Движения резче, быстрее, быстрее, что будет, если он кончит вот так?

Он проснётся в мокром белье рядом со спящим на другом конце кровати Отабеком?

Быстрее.

Что будет, если он запачкает Отабека собой? От одной этой мысли срывает все тормоза, подушка, зажатая зубами, едва глушит хриплые стоны, только бы не проснуться, только бы не сейчас…

Жан-Жак просыпается взмокший от пота. Лицо горит огнём. Он не открывает глаза, но сквозь веки — утро, за окном чириканье птиц и шорох спешащих на работу автомобилей.

Живот горит от дрожащего дыхания Отабека. От его мокрого лба, прижатого к голой коже. Он резко двигает головой, мажет под пупком, стирая влажный след со своего подбородка.

Жан-Жак прижимает ладонь к своим штанам.

Всегда можно сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. Что всё приснилось. Никогда не поднимать эту тему.

Чёрные глаза. Жёсткие, на самом деле мягкие губы. Упрямая складка между бровей. Родинка за оттопыренной ушной раковиной.

Повинуясь невнятному порыву, Жан-Жак ловит ладонь Отабека, чтобы убедиться, что она тоже мокрая. А потом тащит Отабека вверх, к себе в объятия, вдыхает его будто солнцем нагретый запах и бормочет, мол, давай ещё поспим. Всё что угодно, только подольше бы не просыпаться и не открывать глаза.


End file.
